【All晰】【杨龙嘎晰】精灵纪
by nirenwu2u
Summary: 人类的第三纪元，精灵的"魔法"从不失效


【All晰】【杨龙嘎/晰】精灵纪

**本文****CP****：**杨晰（主线），龙嘎晰，all晰，路人（虫？）  
**预警：**文章设定非常猎奇，接受不了情及时下车哦。饲养员和神奇生物的故事。有些阴暗的happy end。  
双性产卵，孕期生产描写，无爱3P，疼痛描写（可跳过），非人类，超强占有欲，黑化，3岁晰晰，复仇

* * *

正文：

人类第三纪元371年4月9日。巢穴温度湿度一切正常。A34号活体身体指标健康，第四产程完毕，批准进入下一阶段…今天是我在"蜂巢"正式上班的第一天。从今天起，我成为精灵A34的研究员，开始独立接手相关的实验工作。

精灵，只是我们给这些人形生物的一个好听的名字。他们其实是这个纪元初期，通过人类基因工程创造出来的高级宠物。类似的改造宠物还有很多，不过这些就不是我管理的范围了。他们在人类生活中充当的角色多种多样，是人类生活和精神上的好伴侣。

精灵的身高大部分都在1-1.2米左右，肩胛骨处有两对透明的翅膀。犹如一个长翅膀的缩小版人类，他们也因此得名。恰到好处的身高让精灵像稍大一些的人偶一样可爱。智力相当于人类的3-4岁左右，会发声但不会说话，性情温顺可欺，喜欢居住在温暖湿润的森林或者花园。他们每一只都非常漂亮，有着比人类更完美的身材比例，骨骼纤细，修长的四肢，细细的腰，还有俊美的面庞。根据不同的种族，皮肤的颜色会有变化。精灵的社会结构和蜜蜂相似，可能是因为早期研发的时候混入了细腰蜂基因的缘故。因此大部分精灵只有一种性别，为雄性，只有"蜂后"有两种性别，雌性部分可以产卵，雄性部分可以射精但没有生育能力。而且蜂后都有一种特殊能力，他们产出的"蜂蜜"可以快速的治愈人类的伤口。因此每一只蜂后都格外珍贵，会在人类的管理下定期进行合理的育种，所产下的普通精灵幼崽再由"蜂巢"统一养育贩售。

我负责照看的这只就是一只"蜂后"。这只精灵正值壮年，漂亮帅气的脸充满了朝气，翅膀在阳光下闪闪发光，身体上流畅的肌肉线条和纹理充满了象征生育活力的诱惑感。昨天，这只精灵进入了发情期，如果不是我们隔离了他和其他雄性精灵，或者说除了我以外的任何雄性生物，他现在估计已经被大把雄性肏翻在地了吧。因为发情，他身上散发着诱人的气味，那像是一种复杂的果香，这种信息素不但强烈，而且传播面积很广，连我都受了影响，我赶忙带上防护面罩。接着，在树林里转了10分钟，我终于在一颗巨大的杉树下面找到了他的巢。树洞的主人并不在家，这个时间可能是飞去溪边洗澡或是觅食去了吧。这正合我意，于是擅自走进了他栖身的地方。

我的这只精灵好像格外喜欢鲜花植被，这点爱好倒与我相似。本来色调单一的树洞被精灵采来的各式鲜花铺满了一地，他甚至在树干上挖开了一个倾斜的小洞，让阳光可以射进来又不至于漏雨。树洞最里面是精灵自己铺设的小床，都是他用最柔软的织草垫出来的。我在里面搜索一阵，终于在床的一角找到几撮沾有精灵黏液的草叶。这些黏液是判断精灵发情期身体状态的重要分析材料。

我刚将草料包好，就听见一阵轻微的振翅声。转头就见树洞的主人落在外面的枝杈处。他黑琉璃似的眼睛好奇的盯着我这个陌生人，他之前从未见过我或者闻过我的气味。他歪了歪头，沐浴后的水珠从发梢滚落，然后竟然对我笑起来。他弯弯的单眼皮好看极了，逆着洞外的阳光，他扇动透明的小翅膀，像个天使一样飞到我面前，将我的面罩从头上摘了下来。一瞬间，花香和他身上的果香像海浪一样袭击了我的大脑。我如同中了毒，呼吸不由自主急促了起来，一股滚烫的暖流从心脏冲向我的下体。我能感觉我的脸在发烫，心跳像在耳边一样大声。我向前踏一步，抓住了他细瘦的胳膊…

"高杨，你在哪儿？赶快回控制室来！"耳后的通讯器亮起来，里面传来了郑云龙的咆哮。我这才稍稍回过神来。天，我在做什么。我捡起掉在地上的面罩逃一样回到了主控室。我按程序关上一道道门的时候，心跳都没有完全平复下来。"你小子在搞什么？你要是搞砸了实验室，我不光要遭上边的罚，你父亲就第一个饶不了我。他把你交给我带，你就成了我的大麻烦，知道吗？""龙哥。"我用微笑掩饰此时的尴尬，这一点我从小就擅长，用了快二十年，这项技术已经炉火纯青。郑云龙看了看我手里的面罩，然后一掌拍在我的下体上。"Shit！"我惊得向后大退一步。

"我说怎么半天都不见出来，原来是被里面的妖精迷惑了神志。你可别随便招惹里边的，他见谁都爱笑，可最喜欢你这种新人。"见我不为所动，他就挑我的错处："还有，跟你说了多少次，面罩就是你的'性'命，像你这种没见过世面的年轻小子，保不齐进去就出不来了。哈哈哈哈。"要不是因为他是我的顶头上司，又是父亲好友的独子，这一拳我一定会揍下去。"好了，别木着个脸，表情管理也太好了。从小就是这样，一点都不可爱。"郑云龙自顾走到控制台翻看精灵近期的记录丝毫没察觉我的愤怒。"诶，跟你说个正事，明晚我打算带你嘎哥过来榨点蜂蜜，你懂的，到时候你就帮我们看着点…"郑云龙身为蜂巢整个项目的总指挥，有着自由出入各个蜂后实验室的权利。然而他最爱做的一件事就是利用这点"职务之便"从中捞取丰厚的油水。蜂后的蜂蜜是市面上千金难买的良药，更何况这个榨取蜂蜜的过程还可以充满愉悦，尤其是和他的同性恋人一起，快感会加倍。我还没转正的时候就隐约知道这件事，我甚至怀疑他把我安排在A34这个房间就是为了之后更方便的榨蜂蜜。

"你有没有在听？这可是很严肃的事情，这样吧，到时候蜂蜜换的钱，哥哥们分两成给你当零用钱，怎么样？这可真真正正是你自己的钱啊。"他居然觉得这点儿小钱能利诱我："我觉得不行，他最近发情了，按照公司的规定，他要…""蜂蜜就是要发情才好榨，你不懂。总之，你帮我们，我就保证你父亲不会知道你的任何失误，成交？"我咬咬牙，还是保持微笑："呵，那先谢谢龙哥了。"郑云龙满意的点点头，转身："嗯，你忙吧。"我不知道为什么郑云龙和阿云嘎两人更偏爱来A34这里一起榨蜂蜜。我猜或许是因为他的长相。整个蜂巢里就只有他是亚洲的样貌，现在的人大多喜欢长相西化的精灵。我又想起他阳光下透明的翅膀，蜜色的肌肤，还有笑盈盈的脸…也许我该给他另起个名字，A34这个名字太像个物件了。我向来是行动派，很快我就将新做的名牌偷偷替换下旧的。对于我选的这个字，我很喜欢，希望他也喜欢。

—**无爱****3p****，疼痛描写开始，可跳至下一分界线—**

要想榨蜂蜜，首先要让精灵失去飞行能力。于是，故意没带面罩的两个人，就趁精灵伏在草床上睡觉的时候，将他的翅膀用一种特殊的虫胶粘起来。精灵被惊醒的时候已经晚了。他纤细的腿根本不适合奔跑，只跑了几步就被压倒在树下的草地上。他两条细瘦的胳膊费力的想伸到背后分开自己粘在一起的翅膀，却被阿云嘎两只手一抓按在地上。精灵的腿和翅膀无力的扑腾了几下就没了力气，急得啊啊叫。郑云龙就借机劈开两条腿，将只有男人手腕粗的大腿紧紧握在手里，把他早已完全勃起的粗大顶在精灵前方的雌性穴口，用和精灵身材完全不成比例的硕大性器吓唬他。郑云龙哪里都大，肩宽腿长，连身下的阴茎也比普通人大上几分，勃起之后只能用狰狞来形容。身型天生玲珑细小的精灵被这么可怕的东西堵在穴口，立刻就红了眼眶。就算进入发情期的他下体总是湿润的，分泌出的黏液会不断润滑雌穴，要吞下这么粗大的东西也是太过勉强。而为了得到足量的蜂蜜，郑云龙和阿云嘎是绝对不会给他做扩张适应的。

他们完全勃起的巨杵，每个都足有精灵腰一半那么粗。郑云龙不等精灵再挣扎，就拽着他两条腿，靠蛮力将自己硬生生捅进那个因为害怕而紧闭的小巧肉穴里，可怜的穴口被猛的撑开到极限，精灵的痛叫划破夜空，嗓子从破音叫到失声。"快点，他哭了，你接一下。"阿云嘎自己也情欲高涨，但还是忍耐着，喘着粗气摸出身上的玻璃瓶，挤在精灵拳头大的脸蛋上，将泪水一点一点刮进瓶子。压紧精灵的小肩膀，郑云龙腰下大力几个撞击，攻击着那个还妄想闭回去的小口，毫不留情地强行打开精灵的身体。极其可悲的是，疼痛让精灵身上发情的气味更浓郁了。阿云嘎终于也忍不住，封了小瓶就让郑云龙把怀里的精灵抱起来，他自己则占据精灵背后的位置，用他鸭蛋大的龟头寻找另外一个入口。

郑云龙的粗大阴茎将精灵整个下体都撑变了形，连带着后面的穴口都被挤成了一道小缝。进入无门的情况下，阿云嘎伸了个手指头进去疏通，这一下可狠狠蹭到了含在精灵体内的那根大屌。郑云龙被激得差点一泻千里："搞什么，你到底进不进去？""他这次太紧了。"阿云嘎手指勾着薄薄的皮肉往外拉，惹得趴在郑云龙肚子上的精灵，眼泪噼里啪啦的浇了郑云龙一身。虽然浪费，不过他们现在可腾不出手再接眼泪。

阿云嘎将被拉开的后穴像挂皮套似的挂在自己的大龟头上。精灵被这一下疼得哆哆嗦嗦，冷汗浸湿他一头浓密的黑发，阿云嘎捏起精灵的小下巴，也不管他听不听得懂，说出一句不知是安慰还是威胁的话："你再忍忍吧。"然后找到机会的男人一个挺腰，也冲进了精灵窄小的体内。他看着自己的阴茎一寸寸向上钉入精灵的肠道，像一条沙地里的巨蟒，所到之处都拱起个半圆的弧度。一下吃进两根巨物的精灵身体触电似的抖了抖，眼看着马上就要昏过去，又被打在屁股上的几巴掌拍醒过来。巴掌将精灵的臀肉拍成了颗红桃子，指痕分明的烙在皮肤上。这招百试不爽，每当精灵快哭干了眼泪，他们两个就会掐掐他瘦小的胸脯，或者弄疼他的屁股。这样他们不用再愁蜂蜜的来源，轻易就将带来的所有瓶子都装了个满。

两根大肉棒在精灵体内来回来去搅动不停，薄薄的肚皮被撑得显出个巨大的鼓包，腰身都大了一圈。两杆尖枪一前一后制造波浪，速度快到要从肚子里捅出来，长度能直接从屁股顶到可怜的小胃。精灵干呕起来，架在两个人类中间的身体就像一条小白鱼，不停的抽搐跳动着。一下一下打在两个人的心口。精灵的肚子胀极了，内脏全部被顶到了上方，小腹里只剩一肚子的鸡巴。在最激烈的时候，虚弱的小东西被两人用几近疯狂的速度颠簸着。他用尽全身仅存的一点力气拽了拽郑云龙的衣领，又求饶的碰碰阿云嘎圈在他肚子上的手掌。可这好像并没有什么太大的作用。两个人类沉溺在隔着一层嫩薄肌肉互相摩擦的快感里。他们握着他的腰，就好像他是一个两个共用的人形飞机杯。对于精灵绝望而微小触动浑然不觉。天真如精灵，此时根本完全不知道今晚为什么他会被这样粗暴的对待。他好像没有做错任何事，不明白这突如其来痛彻心扉的惩罚是怎么回事，只是单纯的觉得害怕。

— **疼痛****3p****结束分界线 —**

精灵吭哧吭哧的喘息声，和痛苦的表情完全就是人类般的生动，此刻他好像不是其他人口中的一种人造的低等生物，而是切切实实拥有智慧和情感的人类。我坐在监视器前，精灵的动作宛若一场无法发声的求救。我动了动通讯器："他心率不正常了，立刻，停止。"收到信息的两个人可能也觉得差不多了，几声轻喘，叹息，就接连射了出来。阿云嘎选择射在精灵肚子里，郑云龙则抽出来射了精灵满身满脸。没了两条湿乎乎的凶器堵塞，精液混着体液稀稀拉拉流了一地。对精灵来说过多的精液像失禁似的，噗嗤噗嗤从后面的肛门喷出。郑云龙和阿云嘎完了事，把瘫软的精灵放在一颗树下，然后闲闲散散地拎着满满的几小瓶蜂蜜从外面回来。关门的时候看见了我新换上去的名牌。郑云龙看我的眼神立刻就变了："晰？你竟然给他起名字？！高杨，你还记不记得自己的身份。我警告你，对一个研究用的小玩意儿上心，迟早会毁了你！换回去。"我没说话，也没动作。"高杨，我明天就可以换了你的职位。""高杨，别犟了，听你龙哥的。他是为你好。"阿云嘎开口。我担心的看看监视器，不想在无谓的事上浪费时间。深吸一口气，撤下那张我亲手做的名牌，这次没有笑脸。"你…"阿云嘎立刻冲我摇头，意味深长的看了我一眼，就赶紧拉着郑云龙一起消失在门外。

漫长的一夜终于过去。名牌虽然不能有，但是名字还在。我带上面罩，抱起药箱，跑进森林去救我的晰晰。找了一圈，我终于发现他疲惫的身影，他的翅膀虽然打开了，可几乎是歪歪斜斜的挂在肩上，他摇摇晃晃，忽上忽下，勉强的坠落在了他洞口的边缘。肩上的肌肉像是被扯怀了，让他其中一对翅膀收不大回来。我有些莽撞的跑步声似乎惊吓了他。让他以为又有人回来欺负他。于是惊惶地拖着残破的身子想逃走。我捉住他，拢在怀里，用手指轻轻抚摸他颤抖的后颈，不停安慰说晰晰，没事了，晰晰不怕。他果真安静下来，抬起头用迷茫的眼睛看着我，脸上全是半干的精液。

精灵的记忆都不能长久，这也许是人类对他们这个人造物种的最大仁慈。我急切的希望他能明天就能忘了此事。我要给他上药，怕他紧张，就在他面前放一个他平时很少能吃到的蜜桃。鲜果的香气诱引着他，他刚才哭出了太多眼泪，此时一定口干舌燥。可以看出他是多么想吃那个桃子，但是他抱着桃子咬了几口就吐了，胃液掺着桃汁沾了满脸。肯定是刚才伤到胃了。

他把自己吐得很脏，没办法，我只好先带他去溪边洗澡。趁他趴下喝水，我掰开他整个肿起来的两瓣屁股，检查他的双穴，精灵的身体当初被设计得可以适应各种各样的交欢，因此两个弹性极佳的洞虽然被撑得红肿外翻，却并没有破皮流血，粗暴的性事也没有要了他的命。检查让他疼得又掉了几颗泪，可惜却不能医他自己的伤。我给他下面塞了药，虽然一开始他被我的动作吓得不轻，但清凉的药膏进入体内后，他便舒服的叹息一声，抱着我的胳膊不撒手了。他用毛茸茸的脑袋蹭蹭我的手背，两只眼睛又弯起了可爱的弧度，只是浮肿让他笑起来有点困难。我也抑制不住的对他笑起来，一声一声唤他晰晰。喂他吃过药，我将他放回窝里，又用叶子给他当小被子，助他好眠。我坐回控制室通过监视器看他熟睡的样子，他永远是公司的财产，但却不是条命。迟早…

随着伤处的好转，他的发情期也已经进入第5天。他释放的信息素已经完全成熟，变成了所有雄性生物的催情剂。我就是再想拖延时间，也必须让他交配了。毕竟，到了时间如果他没有产卵，我就会彻底失去他。我放了6只公司挑选好的雄性精灵进去。我不想让他太累，所以私自将数量减了半。受到蜂后信息素蛊惑的雄性精灵如同发了疯般地追逐、猎捕他。直到他累得没法再飞起来。也许是在灌木后面，也许是在某个土洞里，总之那些雄性会迫不及待的将他压在任何地方。用他们强壮有力的胳膊紧紧制住他的细腰，将自己勃起的性器毫不留情的插进他那对粉嫩的小穴，强迫他悲鸣着和他们交配。有时候是一只，有时候是两只，更多时候是一群。无时无刻不被抽插的小穴总是在痉挛收缩，不停地流出粘稠的精液。这几天他已经不知道被交配了多少次，就算可能体内早已被授精，他也不能停下。

我能看出他非常疲惫，瘦了不少，过去被我精心修剪打理的黑发，也被那几只雄性精灵在交配时揪得乱糟糟的。第12天的时候，我察觉他的腹部开始鼓起来了，不是那种被精液撑起来的软趴趴的圆弧，而是实实在在的有硬度的弧度，如同一个结实的果核。他终于怀孕了。白色的雄性种子终于在他的腹中生根发芽，借着他的身体和养分开始长大，并会在不久的将来，撑大他身体里的小小卵囊。尘埃既已落定，我便带好面罩进去把那几只雄性精灵都抓出来。然后一只一只全部阉掉。做完这一切，一种报复的快感席卷了我的全身，谁让他们碰了我的晰晰呢。

孕期第56天。卵囊已经长得很大了，如果按人类的比例此时已经到了怀孕的后期，但是蜂后精灵还有很长的一段路要走。对他们来说这是很危险的阶段，丰满的腹部更增添了性魅力，而且他们诱人的信息素并不会因为怀孕而消退，资料记载，过去很多蜂后就是在这个时期被雄性强暴致死。不过晰晰不用担心这些，他有我。

圆滚滚的腹部让他现在外出觅食变得越发困难，经常飞到一半就要停下来在树枝或者花朵的阴影处休息。我需要每天都在他的巢里放上些新鲜的果子给他补充孕期的营养。他如今被我养得更加漂亮，屁股丰满了，皮肤的细腻程度也上升了一个等级。这个阶段我最喜欢抚摸他的肚子，就好像那里面是我的后代。在一些温暖的午后，他会挺着肚皮在我轻柔的抚弄中打起瞌睡，每到这时我便会看护他。如果翻身压到了肚子，我会帮他摆正，睡到一半渴了，我就慢慢喂给他一些水。总之，他已经完全习惯了我和我的气味，也默许我伴在他身边。这是我几十天以来最大的成就。

第128天，卵已经在他腹中基本成熟，此时他的腹部已经是之前的三倍大，完全失调的比例让他无法飞行，因此他只能尽量减少外出的次数，靠他之前储存的果子和我的加餐度日。之前说精灵忘性大，现在我要收回这句话。因为他虽然忘了很多伤害他的坏事，但却奇迹般的记住了我给他取的名字。现在只要我站在树林喊他的名，他就会从树洞探出可爱的脑袋迎接我。他有了名字这件事，成了我们之间亲昵的联系。

这天，我正在实验室解剖一只精灵，突然听到细小的砰砰声。我寻声望去，看见他竟然拖着肚子来到我的观察视窗前，轻敲那面单向玻璃。他来告诉我，让我知道他就要生产了。他的产期比我预期的早了好几天，可能是因为卵发育太好的原因。我将他抱回巢穴的深处，看他静静喘息着等待生产的来临。他靠在树洞的一边，腿大大的打开着，中间的雌穴开始有规律的一伸一缩，他难受的用手不断揉搓自己涨大的下腹，想让腹中的卵尽快排出。很多精灵喜欢在阴暗的角落生产，因为他们不喜欢暴露自己最脆弱的样子，这样太容易受到攻击。所以我想退出产房给他些私密的空间。但是他叫了一声，轻轻拉住了我的袖口。他汗湿的脸颊抬起来，用漂亮的细长眼睛望着我。那一瞬间，我更加确信他的智慧，而且这种智慧在某些方面绝不比人类逊色。因为他眼中传递的东西我看懂了。

我回握了他的手。知道自己即将成为第一个直面他生产的人。他掰开着自己的大腿，低头专心的看着自己起起伏伏收缩着的肚子。生殖的冲动让他的穴口完全敞开，渐渐我可以看见里面白色的卵，那枚卵以一种极其缓慢的速度撑开里面的肉壁，顺着产道缓缓滑出他窄小的穴口。终于卵最宽大的地方鼓胀出来，他松了一口气，轻轻呻吟。第一枚总是最艰难的，之后的排卵就顺利些了，他的雌穴涌出更多粘稠的润滑液，帮助他下面粉红的小口慢慢把卵吐出来。生产持续了大概3个小时，他的穴口开开合合，成功诞下了一窝共7枚卵。

产后他的身体十分虚弱，诱人的信息素渐渐消退下去，弹性良好的腹部又恢复平坦。他坚持着守望了一会儿他的卵，就禁不住疲惫睡过去。我将6枚卵从他的巢里捡走放进保温箱，准备带出去上交给公司。每只蜂后精灵都是位好父亲，在没有人为干预的情况下，他们通常会亲自照顾卵直到他们孵化。他醒来如果发现卵都没了，肯定会伤心。所以我特意给他留了一枚，也让他体验一下亲自孵化的乐趣，我猜他之前一直都没能体验过。

郑云龙过来查看产卵情况的时候，我正从监视器里看晰晰和他孩子的互动，小小的精灵辅一出壳待翅膀变硬之后就可以飞行。此时晰晰正开心的和孩子飞到溪边玩水。"高杨你知不知道，这叫侵吞公司财产，是违法的！记录上写产了6枚卵，为什么这里还有一只？""我想研究观察一下精灵的生活习惯，我爸让我来这里不就是研究这些的嘛？这也是其中一部分吧。""行，可以。不过我最后再提醒你一遍，他们只是一种低等生物，和你吃的牛羊没有任何区别。没必要因为这种东西输掉你的大好前程。"我转过头看了他一眼，就继续观察他们："知道了，龙哥。"监视器上花花绿绿的光线打在我脸上，我这次是真心发出微笑。

—

经过这次算不上谈话的谈话，高杨好像真心踏实下来开始研发精灵的新型基因。在不用照顾A34的时间，就扎头在实验室。郑云龙虽然有疑惑却也没有太深入去了解，只要蜂后正常，实验室没有任何纰漏，高杨不给自己捅娄子，他就谢天谢地了。然而他的担心似乎是多余的，一切看上去都是那么有条不紊，实验进入正轨，连榨蜂蜜这件不太上得了台面的勾当，也变得顺利，高杨越来越配合郑云龙的工作，不管是明面上的还是私下里的。像变了个人似的，褪去过去的青涩莽撞，逐渐成长为一个和善且异常聪明的基因工程师。

374年8月，实验和观察在郑云龙的带领下进展的很顺利，高杨也已经从当初的新人研究员，以惊人的速度晋升为基因产品研发部的骨干。他仿佛天生适合做领袖，手下的研究员服从他有时更甚于郑云龙。这让郑云龙有一种说不上来的感觉，但实验顺利员工积极都是好事，而且明天就是他们新品发布的重大日子。高杨和他的团队就要代替整个蜂巢，在投资项目的世界股东大会上，展示他们近三年的成果。当然，高杨的父亲也会坐在亚太的首席，亲自检验自己儿子的成绩。如此盛会，让整个蜂巢都处在紧张的备战状态。

电子巨幕拉开，和真人别无二致的粒子投影在中心巨大的圆台上，展示出高杨讲解的样子。汇报完成之后就是整场的重头戏—新品展示。精致坚固的笼子被推到中央，高杨的影子走到旁边："实验能如此顺利的完成，我要感谢一个人的指导，我的哥哥郑云龙，龙哥…"突如其来听到自己的名字，郑云龙心里没由来的狂跳了一下，只能尴尬的笑着接受来自四面八方的掌声祝贺，手插在裤兜里握了握紧。"所以趁这次发布会的大日子，我要送他一件礼物，一个惊喜…"笼子上的绒布缓缓揭开，里面的精灵露出一张他过于熟悉的脸—那是阿云嘎的脸。郑云龙只觉得自己目眦欲裂，他惊得倒退一步撞上后面的人："Fuck！"他的脏话让几个站得离他近的，正在为新品庆贺的与会人员惊疑不定地看向他。所有参会人员里没人认识阿云嘎，除了高杨。郑云龙像疯了一样抓住旁边一个蜂巢的研究员："告诉我，为什么这和昨天我看到的不一样？！为什么？"研究员被他抓得难堪，皱着眉，用平淡的口吻说："高主管刚才不是说了，是给您的惊喜。""那高杨呢？高杨他人呢？高杨！"他一连抓了好几个人问，没人知道。董事会的要员坐得离研发团队的区域非常远，他们只当郑云龙是太过激动，都笑着没当一回事。

"Fuck！Fuck！Fuck！"郑云龙崩溃的蹲在地上，手指颤抖的伸到耳后的通讯器，呼叫了阿云嘎，他只在心中祈祷那个人可以快点接通。"咦，大龙，这个时候？我以为你在发布会…""你现在在哪？""嗯？我在家呀？…"后面的话郑云龙不用再听，他只需要确认人平安。他长长的呼出一口气，瘫坐在地上，整个人如同丢了魂。"大龙，大龙你怎么了？说话…"阿云嘎焦急的呼唤在耳边，这时另外一个和通讯器里一模一样的声音响彻整个大厅："龙哥，我爱你。"郑云龙看过去，看见笼子里精灵的嘴正一张一合的通过扬声器向他表达爱意。在场所有人都被这个精心设计的小小惊喜逗笑了，除了郑云龙。"我们研发的最新产品不仅可以利用人的基因对外貌和性格进行私人订制，而且淘汰了过去原始的繁衍方式…这是技术的飞跃，从这一代开始我们的精灵终于可以开口说话了！"高杨的声音回响在千人的大厅，一字一句都是振奋人心的鼓动，在场的人都被他带领得情绪激昂，很多蜂巢的同僚都为这开创性的一刻过来拍他的肩膀。雷鸣般的掌声从各个角落像潮水一样涌来，淹没了他。郑云龙坐在地上，痛苦的闭上了眼睛，冷汗湿透了他高级的西装。"疯了，都疯了，又疯了一个。"他嘴里念叨着。

—

与此同时，在距发布会1万3千多公里的某个森林里。我刚刚布置好我和晰晰的新家。我用几年的积蓄和卖蜂蜜的钱买下这小片森林。这里不比实验室温暖，晰晰可能是觉得冷，便从他的树上飞进我卧室的窗口，趴到我的肚子上取暖。他从实验室里飞入我怀里，由A34完全成了我的晰晰。

我照例在他面前放上一个大大的甜蜜的桃子，在我每次要弄疼他的时候。长翅膀的小人最喜欢我给他桃子，他吃起桃子的时候，我基本就可以为所欲为，被我训练得几乎成了条件反射。对他来说那些让他疼痛的夜晚，都像是饮水呼吸一样自然，而且第二天就会被忘掉。他趴伏在我面前，撅起浑圆的屁股小口小口的咬那颗汁水四溢的艳红果实，丝毫顾不上从他臀缝里露出里面两个鲜红的小穴。两颗成熟的"桃子"摆在我面前，相映成趣。我拉起他一条腿，用指腹缓缓在他的雌穴口按压揉弄，他舒服的直哼哼，收缩着小口将我的手指慢慢吃了进去，薄薄的小翅膀像小扇子，轻轻的扇动着，把热风扑进我心里。他太乖了，让我忍不住对他粗暴一点，引诱他反抗。我一下塞了三根手指进去，属于精灵的窄小腔体就已经被堵得满满的了。扩张得太快了，他痛哼了一下，转过来的眼里缀满了泪花，怯怯的盯着我。

我掰着他的脸，忍不住舔上他沾满桃汁的小薄唇，果汁舔净，就将舌头伸到他桃子味的嘴里。他的嘴要用力张得大开才能勉强吃进我的舌头。舌尖轻易地扎入他的食道，小人被堵得呛了水，头部一躲闪，我凶狠的吻就弄裂了他的下唇。他手里只吃了一小半的桃子滚落到地上，摔烂了也脏了。呼吸不畅，下唇也疼，他摇着头想摆脱我甜蜜的折磨去救他的桃子。我拉回他伸出去的手，按着他的肩把他翻过来，将翅膀紧紧的压在他身子底下，三根手指在他体内快速开开合合的扩张，酸胀的感觉逼得他发出低低的悲鸣。他用冰凉的脸颊蹭上我禁锢他的手腕，渴望我的温柔。但很可惜，他不笑的时候整张脸都是冷艳，不做任何表情也是在勾引我。我迅速抽出手指换上男根顶在他的穴口。粗大龟头的压迫感让他发抖。他不能起飞，翅膀在床上拍打起来。毕竟他要接受的是和他半边腰那么粗的巨物。有点害怕也是正常的事。我体谅他的挣扎。

"别动。"声音里全是情欲的嘶哑。我不再忍耐，将整根阴茎快速的一插到底。他发出被摧残的低吟，艰难的喘息，眼睑垂下去，看着自己被插入的下体睫毛不停的颤动。虽然他还没有适应，但他的穴口却像有自我意识的软体生物，乖乖的将弄疼他的巨剑收了进去，里面的媚肉融化似的缠住了我的下体。

隔着薄薄的肚皮，我只要稍稍按压就可以触碰到我插在他腔体里的阴茎。我不断的抚摸他。触碰，甚至挤压他的细腰，好让他不由自主地收缩自己的肚子，给我的阴茎做最极致的按摩。他在这样的刺激下抽搐着，又在不断的抽插中慢慢顺从下来。踢动的双腿也放弃反抗，两条细胳膊抱住他快被撑爆的肚子揉着，拧着秀气的小眉专心对抗体内敏感处的磋磨。几百下抽插之后，他的叫声甜腻起来，激动得连肛门里也流出了些情欲的黏液。他拱起腰配合我越来越狠的抽出，和极深的插入。激烈的性事让他的身体几乎悬空。

他娇小的身子经受不住我长时间的攻击。将近两个小时之后，他已经开始有些萎靡无力。我托起他的背，让他靠在我胸口休息，他却像条粘人的美女蛇用手攀上我的肩头，张开嘴从下面看着我的脸，唇角全是性事中来不及吞下去的唾液。"ya…yan…yang。"他这样笨拙又小心的唤我，费力的控制自己的口舌。那是我三年来在他面前重复了不知多少次的名字。他的发音不准，中间还因为我的顶弄断了音。但是我却在这平生少有的兴奋中到达了高潮。大量白色的种子灌进他的肚皮，小小的下腹迅速凸起。我把他抱上来，让他趴在肩上搂住我的脖子。手下拨弄着他敏感又柔软的小翅膀，压抑住想将它们狠狠扯下来的欲望，在他耳边呢喃出我对他的第一句爱语："我知道，我也是。"

我望着窗外没有丝毫防护措施的森林，开始计划如何应对几天后他在外面的第一次发情期。"晰晰不怕，从今天起，除了我没人能伤害你。"

Fin.

* * *

**注：**

可爱侵犯（the Cute Aggression）：可爱的事物不仅会让人有照顾的冲动，还会引发伤害他们的欲望，但我们不会付诸行动。这其实是大脑的平衡机制，为了防止单一的情绪过于强烈而发生失控。当你对一种事物产生蹂躏它的冲动，就说明他已经可爱到超过你的正常承受范围了。


End file.
